


He's Everything I Need and More

by SlitheredFromEden



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, College Student Stiles, M/M, Rich Derek Hale, Skeptical friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 09:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3845080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlitheredFromEden/pseuds/SlitheredFromEden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He's not my sugar daddy, Scott!"</p>
<p>"Dude, he's a millionaire!"</p>
<p>"So, only a millionaire would want me for just sex? That's cold, Scotty!"</p>
<p>"You are short on money.." Kira supplied. "We all are."</p>
<p>"You, too!" Stiles groaned. "He's my boyfriend! I love him, he loves me!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Everything I Need and More

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!!

"He's not my sugar daddy, Scott!"

"Dude, he's a millionaire!"

"So, only a millionaire would want me for just sex? That's cold, Scotty!"

"You are short on money.." Kira supplied. "We all are."

"You, too!" Stiles groaned. "He's my boyfriend! I love him, he loves me!"

"Did he introduce you to his family?" Lydia scoffed.

"No, because he's-"

"Nope," she put her hand up "no excuses! That's all I needed to know."

"He's really great once you get to know him, he's really kind and does all these charity events-"

"Did he ever invite you to one?" Lydia asked again.

"Well, no that's because-"

"Like I said excuses excuses." Lydia shook her head.

"Guys! C'mon! My dad likes him, too! My dad invited him to dinner tomorrow night, if you come by I'll guarantee you'll like him!"

"Is anyone else coming from his family?" Scott asked.

"His friend Isaac is, he's pretty cool, has a scarf fetish but still cool."

"We'll be there." Announced Scott.

"Great, I'll see you guys there!" Stiles said as he climbed in his jeep.

 

~~

 

"Der! I'm here!" Stiles shouted into the large living room.

Derek walked out of the kitchen to greet his lover with a kiss.

"how was school?"

"Good. My friends are gunna be at the dinner tomorrow so they can meet you."

"They want to meet me? Why?" Derek's eyes were comically wide.

"They've bugging me about you." Stiles smiled softly.

"In a good way or a bad way?"

"Bad way." 

"That's what I thought." Derek pouted. "I don't think they'll like me, I'm older thank you by more than a decade and-" 

Stiles cut him off with a kiss, Derek immediately deepened it. 

"Strip, Derek." Stiles hummed against the older mans lips. 

Derek stood there naked before Stiles' eyes. 

Stiles mouthed against Derek's right nipple before sucking it into his mouth. Then reached down and began to stroke Derek's long, thick length. 

"Stiles," Derek moaned. "S'good." 

"Mmm." Stiles hummed in agreement. 

"Can we fuck?" 

"Do you have to ask?" Stiles laughed as stripped out of his clothes. 

Derek looked down at his hard neglected cock and began to stroke himself "Let me lube you up, so I can uh uh f-fuck you." 

"Fuck, your so sexy." 

Derek dropped his dick and dragged Stiles to his bedroom. Derek laid Stiles on his stomach and spread his legs. He poured lube on his fingers. 

"C'mon, Derek." 

"Alright, alright." Derek let two libed fingers slide against the rim of Stiles' hole. 

Stiles moaned crazily as his lover slid in and out of him.  

"M'ready, Der." 

Derek flipped Stiles on his back and lefted his legs and placed them over his broad shoulders. 

Derek thrusted deeply.  Over and over again. Derek enjoyed moments like these. Where he can watch Stiles unravel like this. 

Stiles whined at the loss of Derek's dick inside him. Derek lowered his body so he can be face to face with Stiles long, flawless cock. It's angry red throbbing head begging to be touched. Without a second thought Derek sucked it into his mouth. Running his tongue over the drooling slit. 

"nnnggh, Der'k." Stiles moaned. "Harder," 

Derek complied. Hollowing his cheeks after taking Stiles in deeper. Stroking himself as he did so. 

"So good, b-baby." Derek praised. "Taste so good. Just for me?" 

"Just you, Der. Only you." 

Derek cupped Stiles' balls felt as they tightened. Derek knew he was  close. Stiles is cumming into the older mans mouth, Derek into his own hand. 

"That was so good." Stiles panted. 

"How about you help cleaning me?" Derek asked as he raised his fun covered hand. 

Stiles took it sucking on each finger lovingly. 

"God, I love you." Derek smiled at the wonder that is his boyfriend. 

"I love you, too." Stiles said then continued to clean Derek's hand by dragging his tongue across Derek's palm. 

 

~~

 

"Thanks again Derek for agreeing to come for dinner." The sheriff said placing a plate in front of Derek. 

"It's nothing. I had nothing better to do." Derek smiled. 

"Being a CEO of the five greatest companies world wide, and you had nothing to do?" John raised an eyebrow. 

"He's bluffing, sir. He left his secretary in charge. She's great at it." 

"Yeah, Erica is good at being bossy." Stiles agreed. 

They all shared a laugh. The doorbell rang. 

"I'll get it." Stiles announced. stiles opened the door to reveal his friends.

Scott, Lydia, and Kira. 

"Come in," Stiles stepped to the side and let his fiends in.  

"Stiles, I'm heading dowb to the station." The Sheriff callead out "I wouldn't take long!" 

"Kay, dad." Stiles patted his fathers shoulder as he left the house.  

"We are Stiles' fiends." Lydia false smiled Derek. 

"Hi, I'm Der-"

"We know." Scott interrupted. 

"Guys?" Stiles had an unsettling feeling in his stomach. 

"Are you proud of yourself, sir Hale?" Lydia poked Derek in his chest.  

"Lydia, don't." Stiles begged. 

"What are saying?" Derek calmy asked her. 

"Im saying are you proud of taking advantage of a nineteen year old boy!" 

"Im not taking-" Derek tried. But Scott snapped.

"Shut it, dipshit!" 

Isaac noticed his boss' anger. Stiles did too, if the way Derek was clenching his fist and jaw were anything to go by.  

"Derek, go upstairs. I'll follow you later-" 

"No, Stiles." Kira sneered. "You don't need anything to do with him anymore." 

"Stiles? What are they talking about?" Derek asked. 

"I don't know! They were supposed to be here so you can meet them! That's all!" Stiles shouted in fustration. 

"Derek, I think we should leave." Isaac stood up. 

"Oh no you don't." Scott grabbed Isaac by the collar of his shirt and sat him back down. 

"Don't touch him!" Derek sneered. 

"What? He's your other fuck toy?" Scott snapped. 

"What? No!" Derek growled. "I love Stiles!" 

"If you did, he would have met your family!" Kira said. 

"He can't," Derek mumbled. 

"That's what we thought," Lydia shook her head. "How about you never inviting him to your charity events?" 

"STILES REFUSED TO GO! AFRAID OF WHAT YOU GUYS WOULD SAY! I USED TO TELL HIM THAT HES OVER REACTING! BUT I GUESS HE WASNT!" Derek shouted. "HE CANT MEET MY FAMILY BECAUSE THEYRE DEAD! BURNED ALIVE!" 

"Derek," Stiles grabbed his hand. "Don't explain yourself to them. They don't deserve it." 

"Stiles... We didn't know about-"

"Forget it, Scott!" Stiles snapped at him. "Leave! GO AWAY!" 

Stiles locked the door after his so-called-friends. 

"Stiles, go to bed. Isaac and I will leave if you want." Derek hugged Stiles. 

"But dinner," Stiles pouted. 

"Doesn't matter right now." Derek kissed Stiles' temple. "Isaac, go home." 

Isaac left, locking the door behind himself. Derek cleaned the table, then taking Stiles up to his room. 

"I'm sorry about my friends." 

"I know one way you can make it up to me." Derek smirked. 

"Ooh, I like where your thinking." Stiles started grinding against Derek's forming buldge. 

"Stiles," Derek moaned. 

"You like that, huh?" Stiles leaned over and bit Derek's bottom lip. 

"Nnnggh," Dereks hips bucked. 

"Let's fuck, baby." 

"Let's." 

The cuople undressed each other. Derek mouthed along side of the younger boys neck. 

"I'm all ready, Der." Stiles panted. "Fingered myself open." 

"On your hands and knees, baby." 

Stiles obliged. 

Derek easily slipped his cock into Stiles' greedy hole. Thrusted roughly. 

"S'good," Stiles moaned. "Harder, Derek. Please." 

Derek gripped Stiles by the hips. Fucking him deep and long. Stiles was cumming. 

"Your turn." Stiles sucked in Derek's nipple while stroking his cock. 

Derek came with a shout. 

"Thanks, for staying." 

"Your welcome." 

 

~~

 

"Stiles, we owe you and Derek and apology." Scott said the next day. 

"Yeah, you do." Stiles said. 

"I'm really sorry, Stiles." Scott groaned. "We judged Derek." 

The girls nodded in agreement. 

"We shouldn't have done what we did." Kira fumbled with her fingers. 

"So we decided," Lydia we gestured between them. "To invite you guys to dinner." 

"You think he'll like that?" Kira asked. 

"He'll love it," Stiles smirked. 

 

~~

 

"Thanks for inviting me here," Derek said. 

"Thanks for coming." Kira smiled. 

Derek held Stiles' hand and brought to his lips to place a kiss on his knuckles. 

"Anything for my Stiles." 

"Derek, stop." Stiles blushed. 

Thats the moment when Scott, Lydia, and Kira noticed that everything they thought about Derek was wrong. 

Derek was everything Stiles ever needed and more. 

 

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for READING!


End file.
